


What is the difference between a Jackdaw and a Crow?

by TorchwoodButMostlyOwen



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: I am projecting onto Thomas Barrow in my spare time, Ive just found out how to add. Anything as a tag, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorchwoodButMostlyOwen/pseuds/TorchwoodButMostlyOwen
Summary: This is a poem I wrote yesterday
Kudos: 8





	What is the difference between a Jackdaw and a Crow?

Is there anything -  
Marmalade stains the floor  
Graphite is lodged deep in my arm somewhere  
Or so -

someone tells me I am handsome.  
I do not see it.  
\- black feathers fell down the chimney  
My eyes are  
blue. Grey, green, brown skies

Autumn is when I try to write.  
Winter is when I wish I could.

If I could only  
Choose his name  
Would I feel better?

In spring when daffodils -  
in summer when something.

Slips and there is gravel in my knee.  
Gravel in my palms.

The grit brushes -  
hair away. cut short. again. from short.  
An apple with a bite out,  
Sticks. 

Gravel,  
might still be there.  
I have moved on,  
With the same marks and tarnished spots.

Spring and it's fruits (daffodils, so sweet).  
I will comb my fingers, through my dark hair, and run a finger along my cheekbones, jawbones.

\- 25th August 2020, Ernest

**Author's Note:**

> It began as something without any idea of where I was going with it. It sort of morphed from my POV into Thomas', so I thought I'd post it here. I considered making edits to make it more obviously about him but tbh that's how I read it. There are Themes in this.
> 
> Please consider leaving kudos for comments! Or hop over to my tumblr to chat, @ peter-hughes-harmonies :)


End file.
